1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric rotary nail files. More specifically, this invention relates to a pocket-carried electric nail file having means for spacing the finger from the filer to get the desired length and shape of nail.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art is replete with electric nail filers of the rotary type. An example is the U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,379 which issued Oct. 6, 1936 to P. F. Acocella and discloses a rotary nail filer having an elongated tubular casing with windows which give access to rotating drums inside the casing. The finger may be placed adjacent the windows with the nail protruding inside so that the drum, as it rotates, files off the front of the nail.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,303 which issued Feb. 2, 1960 to F. J. Hundt discloses a powered finger nail file in which an adjustable guide may be set adjacent a rotary sanding head, the guide adapted to space the finger away from the head in a way which controls the length of the finished nail.
The more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,253 which issued Jun. 28, 1988 to H. A. Hutson provides a belt-driven sanding wheel, the periphery of which is accessible through a slot in the side of the filer case and the curvature of the housing in the area of the slot sets the length of nail which may be brought against the wheel.